


Ron Weasley doesn't ignore the housework

by oui_oui_mon_ami



Series: one hundred ways [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oui_oui_mon_ami/pseuds/oui_oui_mon_ami
Summary: Ron looks up at the sound of a door opening and his eyes widen. “Whoa.”Inspired by sunflowers-and-bucky's tumblr post "100 ways to say 'I love you' without actually saying 'I love you'"
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: one hundred ways [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1339366
Kudos: 18





	Ron Weasley doesn't ignore the housework

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't read the books don't slaughter me :/

Ron looks up at the sound of a door opening and his eyes widen. “Whoa.”

Hermione rolls her eyes. She’s wearing a dark purple dress and has her hair in an elaborate updo. “Please don’t make a fuss.”

“What’s the occasion? Have I forgotten something again or…?” Ron makes to stand up, but Hermione gestures for him to stay where he is, laughing.

“No. I’m going out with Ginny and Luna. I did tell you the other day, but I didn’t expect you to remember.”

“Oh, well, now that you remind me…”

Hermione rolls her eyes again. “Don’t lie to me, Ronald.” She slings her bag around her shoulder. “We’re going to Hogsmeade, and I expect to be back around midnight. Maybe later if we go back to Luna’s afterwards, so don’t wait up for me. It would be lovely if I could come home to the washing up finished,” she says pointedly.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Ron gets up off the sofa, stopping to admire his fiancée. “You are stunning, Hermione.”

“I know.”

Ron chuckles. “Say hello to Ginny and Luna for me. And ask Ginny when she and Harry are planning on coming round. It’s been weeks.”

“We’re going to the Burrow next month, remember? We’ll see them then.”

“That’s not soon enough, if you ask me,” Ron mutters. He pecks Hermione on the lips. “I love you. **Have fun**.”

“I love you too,” Hermione replies before heading for the front door. “Do the washing up!” she calls behind her. Then the front door closes and Ron hears the distinct sound of an Apparition spell. He absentmindedly enchants the dirty dishes to wash themselves then sits back down on the sofa.


End file.
